Los tuyos, los mios y los nuestros
by K. Cullen Swan
Summary: Los tuyos, los mios y los nuestros Summary: Cuando Bella se muda a Forks, con sus dos hijos gemelos, conoce a Alice, que es cuñada de Emmett un amigo de Bella que no veia hace años, . Edward esta divorciandose de Tanya y esta fuera de el pais por eso. Que pasaria cundo Edward regrese a Forks con su pequeña hija Kathy de la mano y se encuentar con Bella. Surgira el amor o el odio


**BPOV**

**-**Chicos,mas les vale que se apuren o perderemos ese avion- estaba en la sala esperando a que esos dos niños terminaran de empacar.

-Pero si todavia falta una hora mamá- me dijo Nate con un puchero mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto.

-Si, pero el vuelo puede salir antes, es por eso que tenemos que llegar con anticipacion, deje de resongar y apurese señor- le dije con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Se rio...

-Ya vamos mamá- y se metio a su cuarto.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan y tengo 23 años, soy madre soltera de dos encantadores gemelos de 4 años, nos mudabamos a Forks donde vivia mi padre y donde nacieron mi hijos. Mi hijo mayor (por 5 minutos) Nathan Swan, el es mas travieso y revoltoso que Matthew Swan, el es mas introvertido. Pero ambos son buenos chicos y caballerosos. Tienen el pelo largo y lasio (estilo Justin Bieber cuando inicio su carrera) color castaño claro. Nariz pequeña con pecas, labios carnozos y unos profundos ojos azules, su tez era blanca, al igual que la mia, y ambos son delagados. Les compraba la misma ropa porque ellos decian que les gustaba confundir a la gente.

-Estamos listos mamá- dijo Matt con una deslumbrante sonrisa saliendo de el cuarto con Nate pisandole los talones, venian vestidos con una camisa 3/4 azul a cuadros. Unos jeans azul obscuro y sus inseparables Supras azules.

-Esta bien, vamonos ya, el taxi nos espera afuera- Subimos las maletas a la cajuela y nos pusimos en marcha, al llegar nos bajamos y agradeci al taxista que nos deseo buen viaje. Nos fuimos y esperamos el avion en la sal de espera. Al estar en el avion mis niños cayeron dormidos en un profundo sueño. Llegamos a Portland, aunque todavia nos faltaba alrededor de una hora en auto. Asi que tomamos un taxi y nos llevo a Forks. Le page al taxista y bajamos enfrente de una hermosa casa, no era muy grande pero era perfecta.

Al entrar estaba la sala de un color cafe chocolta de el lado derecho, habia una mesa de centro y casi justo arriba habia una television de 50 pulgadas colgando de la pared, y abajo de esta esta estaba el Guitar Hero de mis hijos y otros juegos. Habia otras tres habitaciones, la primera era la cocina de el lado izquierdo, y de el lado derecho estaba un baño, y adelante de este, una recamara pequeñ subir la escaleras habia otras tres habitaciones, dos de elllas eran cuartos y la ultima era un baño con tina. Eran muy bonitos.

-Nosotros pedimos esta habiatacion mamá- Me dijeron los chicos señalando una un poco mas pequeña que la otra. Me convenia, la mia seria mas grande.

-Esta bien, como quieran. Bueno, yo no se ustedes pero muero de hambre, salgamos a comer.

-Claro mama, vamos, pero se me antojan unas haburguesas- Dijo Nate

-Ok. Hamburguesas seran.

Salimos de casa y caminamos unas cuadras abajo al que se suponia era en centro, era mas grande de lo que recordaba y habia mas restaurantes, parecia que Forks se habia ampleado. Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante y comimos hambueguesas, al llegar a casa eran las 8 de la noche.

-Que les parece si vemos una pelicula mientras esperamos la hora de dormir- les ofreci.

-Claro mamá- aceptaron ambos. Estabamos viendo "La era de Hielo" y pasamos un buen rato riendosnos viendo a Sid el perezoso, mi personaje favorito. Al termino de la pelicula les dije a mis hijo que se fueran a su cuarto.

-Chicos, mañana iremso al centro comercial a comprar algunos muebles y a surtir la despensa- asintieron con la cabeza y se me tieron a su cuarto. Despues de darle sus besos de buenas noches, me fui a mi cuarto, y fui a la tina. Me bañe, el bañorelajo mis musculos y me hizo sentir mejor, al salir me puse mi "pijama". Era un pants holgado color gris y una playera blanca delgada. Y asi me fui a dormir.

-Mama... mami... mamá, despierta, tenemos que ir a el centro comercial- Gruñi, ¿Porque tenia unos hijos tan madrugadores?- Mamaaaaaa, apurate-y dicho esto empezaron a saltar en la cama. Ugh

-Ya voy, ya voy! Pero dejen de saltar!- El movimiento se detuvo, me quite la almohada de la cara y los regrese a ver y ahi estaban con unas sonrisas burlonas y con su pijama.

-Ok, ya, dejen de verme asi- me levante y fui a el baño y les prepare la tina- Muy bien, adentro, mentanse a bañar mientras yo me baño abajo- se metieron a la tina y se empezaron abañar, yo me sali y fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Me puse unos Jeans desgastados Azules, mis converse negros y una playera negra y encima mi sueter blanco. Sali a ver a los chicos, que ya habian terminado y estaban en su cuarto. Les busque ropa y se las deje en la cama.-Los espero abajo.

-Ok mamá.- Dijeron y me baje, a los pocos minutos llegaron- ¿Como nos vemos?- Dijeron mientras ambos se daban una vuelta, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Guapos como siempre.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Nate mientras hacia Hair Flip sonriendo.

-Ok, ok, tomemos el taxi a el centro comercial- Tomamos el taxi y al llegar fuimos a comprar un par de muebles que nos hacian falta. Compramos una litera, un comedor,, y unos tocadores para los cuartos. Dijeron que no los enviarian en tres dias. Despues fuimos a comprar ropa para los niños. Compre un par de ropa para mi y estabamos viendo los zapatos de hombre.

-¿Isabella Swan?- me pregunto una voz gruesa, de hombre, me gire para ver quien me habia hablado y me encontre con una deslumbrante sonrisa con hoyuelos y muchos musculos.

-¿Emmett?- dije con asombro, Emmett era mi mejor amigo, pero hace mucho no lo veia, no lo veia desde que me habia mudado de Forks, al enterarme que estaba embarazada.

-El mismo- Dijo el con una sonrira, entonces inesperada y al segundo siguiente estaba entre sus brazos- Bells... Bellita... Belli-boo...¿Como has estado? ¿Que ha sido de ti?- dijo mientras me seguia abrazando, dolia, y mucho.

-Em...Em... su...eltaa...a...ire- le dije con voz entercortada por la falta de oxigeno.

-Opps, lo siento!- se disculpo- es la emociaon de verte, te he extrañado Bells!.

-Si yo tambien te he extrañado Em- conteste con una sonrisa, en realidad si lo habia extrañado- pero ahora, te voy a presentar a mis hijos, ellos son Matthew y Nathan Swan, chicos el es Emmett MCarty un amigo- le dije señalando a mis hijos, los cuales le sonrieron a Emmett.

-Hola chicos, woow! son identicos, creo que tendre problemas para identificarlos- los chicos solo rieron.

-Gusto en conocerte Emmett!- dijeron ambos.

-Y hasta hablan al mismo tiempo!... Hiciste un gran trabajo Bella,y aunque me duela decirlo tambien el bastardo de James, salieron muy guapos...Pero no tanto como yo HAHAHAHA- su estruendosa risa lleno todo el lugar, e hizo que varias personas nos regresaran a ver y se alejaran. Yo solo puede reir, al igual que mis hijos- Bueno bueno, me muero de hambre, si no tienen nada que hacer, me tomare la libertad de invitarlos a comer, aceptan?.


End file.
